A Captain's Wish
by TunaForDesert
Summary: In which Sanada is so innocent that you want to bash his head, and he wanted a normal girl (unlike Masaki, Bunta and Ayaka). And he got one, thanks to his friend's bratty girlfriend, Ryoko. In the form of one Yukimura Seiko. She's normal, hopefully...Sanada/fem!Yukimura...and many other! Definitely AU


**A/N**: So yeah, I just suddenly got a burst of inspiration and I _just had to_ write it down! I even sped up washing the dishes! I hope mom won't notice if there's any stains left, Hehehe….. This is a challenge from Facebook at Prince of Tennis Fanfiction by Nispedana! Yep, the one and only author of the awesome Preservation and Ryoma x Reina~! Credit of the cover goes to her too.

**Extra**: Sorry, N-chii~! I deleted the earlier version because I think this one is better…and much more normal. *grins*

Start.

* * *

Sanada sighed and pulled his cap lower, hiding the irritation building in him that just _begged_ to be let out. Sure, he had decided to give his team a break but no, there was never a 'break' if you're a member of Rikkai Young Kan tennis club. He spared his supposed vice-captain an annoyed glare. But the Master was busy tending to his own girlfriend who hadn't stopped wailing since they'd arrived at the beach.

"B-but, senpai, the fatty was being a meanie! I wonder why Jackal hadn't dumped her yet!"

Yanagi only nodded. But it aroused a different reaction from the other side of the 'cookie' pair.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LIL'-"

"Bunta, language…" the saint of the team chided his girlfriend. Bunta huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from her Brazilian boyfriend.

Masaki snickered, enjoying the show with a bucket of popcorn she'd popped up from God-knows-where. And her trickster of a boyfriend, while being discreet, was being unsuccessful in hiding his own amusement. If the suspicious coughs was not a dead giveaway, then Sanada didn't know what would.

He spared them one last annoyed scowl before he decided they were not worthy of his own leisure time. With that set in mind, he walked away from the bunch of baboons he called his teammates. Well, he better doesn't say that to the girls' face, after all….

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned….._

That was one of the first lessons he'd learn in his short fifteen years life. He wandered off the beach, enjoying the slow breeze gently caressing his face. It was still high noon. Who knows what's going on inside Renji's mind choosing to depart on early morning so they'd arrived just before noon. After all, he's head over heels in love with a mentally unstable and aggressive tennis player, Kirihara Ayaka. Sanada had a shock of his life when suddenly Renji told him that he's dating the most boisterous female of the team. He'd never see _that_ coming even after three years of knowing his team.

But apparently, his other teammates saw that _hundreds of miles_ away.

He sighed, as he plucked out his cap from his dark lock. The soft breeze and salty smell of the ocean reminded him of the fishing outing Tezuka sometimes invited him too along with Atobe (the diva who would complained every five seconds). He rolled his eyes at the thought of his rivals. Sanada didn't know how long did the string of patience that Tezuka had to endure the diva for six hours. But then again, with a girlfriend like Echizen Ryoko, Tezuka had to have patience as big as a sun.

He took off his rubber sandal and put it aside. He rolled the brown slack he was wearing and he slowly put his feet into the water. The warm salty ocean water made him sighed. It felt really nice. He could just fall asleep right then and there but that would be ridiculous. He looked at where he had left his teammates but they were no longer there. He let his eyes travelled to the other side of the shore and saw them enjoying themselves in the water already.

He would like to join them but _no_, with the three females wearing those scanty piece of clothing they call bikinis, he would like to bet his cap that their silent boyfriends would _murder him with their bare hands_ if he would even get close to their respective girlfriends within two metres radius.

And he liked his life the way it was.

Niou Masaki, Marui Bunta and Kirihara Ayaka, these three were the destruction of the men and envy of the women in their club. They were attractive in their own way and heaven forbid can be ridiculously _adorable_ at times. Of course, if you ignore Bunta's fit and slaughter worthy of the best horror and gore movies in the courts when she didn't get her snacks, Masaki's irritating pranks that makes you wanted to throttle her and be done with it, and Ayaka sending at least two guys to the hospital every day. And nope, she never makes the gaps between her victims lasts 24 hours. That would be _very_ merciful of her.

Sanada sighed again, and wondered what made his three male teammates wanted to date the three very unusual females. After all, Jackal, Yagyuu and Yanagi supposed to be the most level headed in the club. Their very peculiar taste…..unsettled him a bit.

He hoped to heaven that when it's time for him to get his own girlfriend, he wanted her to be gentle, kind, soft-spoken, graceful, and hopefully came from a very traditional family. He'd never make it to his twenty if his grandfather sees his future granddaughter-in-law wearing short skirt.

When Sanada turned around to the opposite side of his teammates' spot, that was when he saw _her_.

Pale skin, long indigo hair tied into a low ponytail, one piece white dress that covered her ankle, she literally took Sanada's breath away, who did not even batted an eyelash when Zaizen Hikari asked him out in front of their respective teammates. His dark eyes followed the prone figure walking away from the shore, towards a small hut that Sanada never knew was there. She sat on one of the chairs, chatting with someone who Sanada did not even spare a glance. She laughed gently, her small hand brought up to cover her mouth as if it was an indecent behaviour for her to laugh out loud like Ayaka does.

Her eyes were of the same colour of her hair, albeit a bit purplish. The gentleness swimming in them made Sanada couldn't tear his eyes away. He could barely manage to register the fact that he was holding his breath since the first time he landed his eyes on her. He took a slow breathe but his eyes never waver from the enticing image she was.

She was the _living_, **walking**, _**breathing**_ definition of beauty itself.

"Sanada-san?" his sappy muse was cut into a sudden halt as he turned around, and his eyes almost bulged out at the sight of Echizen Ryoko, staring up at him with a raised eyebrow, with a _very_ bright red two-pieces bikini.

'_Tezuka, please don't kill me…..'_

"Sanada-san, nobody's going to kill everybody who sees his girlfriend in a bikini. So get your head out of the gutter and pull yourself together." She said as she crossed her hands. Sanada sputtered incredulously.

"I did not-"

"You were staring at Seiko of God-knows-how-long."

Sanada blinked at the much smaller girl, "Seiko?"

"That blue haired chick with white dress." Ryoko pointed at the girl Sanada was staring (me: ogling) at earlier. Realizing that he could not deny her words any longer, Sanada blushed faintly and put his cap back to his head and pulled it down, trying to convince himself that **no**, he did **not** blushed.

He stole a side glance at the girl again-is that _Atobe's_ _girlfriend_, Hiyoshi Wakame?

"Tell me I'm seeing things and I did not just see Hiyoshi-san wearing two-pieces brown bikini…." Sanada face palmed. Great, not only Tezuka, now Atobe was added into his list to avoid-at-all-costs-if-you-still-love-your-life.

Ryoko sighed, an annoyed one, "Where have you lived this entire time? A cave? Wait, even a caveman wouldn't be this melodramatic."

"I am not-"

"Denial, denial…."

"ECHIZEN!"

"Fine, wanna check her out?" Ryoko winked at the taller teen. Sanada flushed.

"N-no-"

"Seiko! Come here for a bit!" Ryoko suddenly hollered as she cupped her small mouth. Sanada gave the girl one his infamous death glares. The nerve of her…

The captain of Rikkai Young Kan nervously watched the graceful figure stood up and walked towards them. He clicked his tongue as he pulled his cap lower. He could hear the sound of the girl's sandal flipping on the sand as she got closer to them. He glared down at the culprit who now had a wide grin stretched on her lips.

"_I_ could murder you with my bare hands now….." he muttered lowly, enough only for Ryoko hearing it. The hailed princess of tennis rolled her eyes.

"Please old man, you need a life. I'm trying to help you here….." she muttered just as quietly. She suddenly bounced to Seiko's side who had just arrived.

"Ryo-chan? What is it? Who is this?" she smiled at Sanada who turned away quickly, with a very noticeable blush on his cheeks. Ryoko smirked.

"Remember Sanada-san? The one monkey king and Mitsu is best friend with?" she peered up at the taller maiden, with a false innocence in her voice and round golden eyes. Sanada twitched. He wondered how Tezuka handled his girlfriend every time….

"Ah!" Seiko clapped her hands once, "Sanada Genichirou was it?" she tilted her head to a side as she looked at the silent as rock male. Ryoko snickered.

"Hi, I'm Yukimura Seiko, nice to meet you, Sanada-san." She bowed politely. Sanada bowed a bit too.

"L-likewise…"

"Oh, Wakame's calling me. Why don't you stay here, Seiko, to keep Gen-chan from being bored?" Ryoko once again said with that false innocence. Sanada resisted the urge to throw himself to the sea. Echizen Ryoko was the brattiest brat of the century indeed….

"Ah, okay!" Seiko cheerfully said with a closed-eye smile. Ryoko grinned and happily skipped away. Sanada gulped when gentle indigo eyes shifted towards him, twinkling amusedly with her own hidden humour.

"Sanada-san, do you like botanical activities?"

XXX

**Extra 1**

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at the name flashing in his phone. What could be Sanada wanted at late time like this?

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Tezuka…."_ Sanada's quiet and raspy voice intrigued the captain of Seishun.

"Yes?"

"_Please thank Echizen for earlier."_ And the line went dead.

Tezuka stared at the device, before his brown eyes turned to the sleeping figure of his girlfriend, who was splayed on the bed very ungracefully. She was at the beach earlier with Seiko and Wakame, did something happen?

Wait….

Ooh…..

_Seiko…._

Tezuka sighed wearily but nonetheless gave his girlfriend a fond smile.

XXX

**Extra 2**

_Three months later._

"You're dating Yukimura Seiko." Yanagi deadpanned, but Sanada noticed the slightest twitch on his left brow. He frowned as he turned to Jackal and Yagyuu who stared at him, also completely deadpanned.

"She's the best partner for me. She's graceful, from a traditional family, and very, _very much_ _normal_." With that firm exclamation, he walked out of the locker room, unaware of the pitying glance Jackal sent him.

"Shouldn't we warn him?" bless that kind hearted baldy…

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses, "I think it's better if we don't. After all, he's the one who's always complaining about our girlfriends. Let him see _just how normal_ his girlfriend is."

"Either way, I treasure my life and I would like to avoid any direct contact with Yukimura Seiko. She's not known as the Child of God for her tennis prowess only, you know." Yanagi tied his shoelaces.

Jackal looked at his two teammates with a blank look. Then he looked at the door, where Sanada had just demonstrated 'I am pissed off so I'll slam the door because they do it in the drama'.

'_Sorry buchou, looks like you're on your own this time. By the way, this is karma for confiscating Bunta's sweets last week.'_

* * *

End.

Pfft….. well, I had fun.

What do you think?! Did I overdo it with the gender bending? Because Masaki, Ayaka and Bunta are just irresistible~! Oh, and I love Ryoko and Wakame! Hikari is just there because…well, she just did.

And Rikkai Young Kan and Seishun are normal tennis clubs. You can say they're like some sort of group. That's why I didn't put Seigaku. Wouldn't it'd be awesome if they like, fight like street gangs? I mean tennis fight! Not fist fight! And it's definitely not a _brawl_! That would be very ungraceful for the girls….


End file.
